


For Reference

by Anonymous



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, poor melvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on a roleplay between me (drawedbyharold) and my friend (writtenbygeorge)!writtenbygeorge: Let me set this scene thoughwrittenbygeorge: It's middle school, prooobbbaably 8th grade and the boys go home laughing about the fact Melvin got his first kiss.





	For Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Any misspellings please pm me! Otherwise please enjoy! 
> 
> The boys in this story are approx 14 and 13.75.

Melvin Sneedly, although a little bit more mature, was still a huge kiss-ass and tattle-tale. He became a little more tolerable as the years had passed, but everyone knew he was still as transparent as he ever was. Especially George, who shared honor classes with the weird little nerd.

The boys could tell something was different today when he walked through the homeroom door. Melvin’s hair was a little perkier, and the self-satisfied look on his face was more prominent than ever.

“Ah, George and Harold. Just who I was hoping to see.”

“Oh c’mon, we didn’t do anything,” was George’s instinctual response. They hadn’t done anything _yet_. Something later that day was planned, but they had no intentions of pulling off a prank when everyone was dead tired. He clicked the top of his ball point pen in slight agitation. It wasn’t completely Melvin’s fault. He was about to put the finishing touches on a piece he spent half the night outlining, drafting, and plotting. So while it might have been partly Melvin, it was more so a lack of sleep.

Harold only glanced up at the boy for a brief second before returning to his art homework. Of all the classes, he felt this one was at least worth putting effort into. He had spent the previous night not only putting the finishing touches on the piece and drafting up designs for the card contest.

Melvin, unable to take a hint, sat in front of them both and turned to face them.

“Haven’t you heard the news?

George followed his friend’s lead: just trying to ignore the incredibly dorky aura that radiated off the red head.

“What did you hear on the news Harold? I heard that there’s a surfing dog in California.”

“I think it’s going to rain Thursday.” The blond shrugged. The other boy huffed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“Since you haven’t heard, I just had my first kiss. With a girl.”

George tried to keep a straight face. He really did. He even attempted to congratulate him.

“W-wow that’s great M-melvin…”

Harold couldn’t hold it in. After a second he burst out laughing and had to set his markers down.

“Oh- oh no. There’s no way you got your first kiss.”

“He probably built a girl. The Kiss-O-Matic XO.” George cracked up as soon as his best friend let loose. His laughter sending him rocking in his chair. Harold followed suit, clutching his stomach and wiping away tears.

“I’ll have you both know that no, I did not _invent_ anything that has to do with kissing!”

Harold coughed after a moment of hard laughter.

“I can’t believe it. I really can’t.”

“Me either. Wow.” George paused for a moment of disbelief.

“What kind of bet do you think she had to lose to kiss him?”

“It would have to be something she really couldn’t do. Like getting onto the roof of the school. Even we still haven’t figured that out.”

“Poor girl never had a chance. I’m sure she tried her best, I mean with a punishment like that it would have been great motivation.”

Melvin had about enough of this. “I knew you two wouldn’t understand. It sounds like neither of you has been kissed before.” He smirked and turned back around. Harold stopped laughing long enough to exchange looks with George. The other boy readjusted himself in his seat.

“What does Melvin know?” George rolled his eyes. “We’ve probably been kissed more times than he can think of.”

“Yeah… Of course.” Harold went back to finishing his project and waiting for the morning announcements to be over. For the first time in a while, he couldn’t wait to get out of homeroom. George clicked his pen a few more times. Not really paying attention, which wasn’t unusual, but also not being able to focus on finishing his story. He coughed, picked at his skin, really anything that could have been a distraction.

Once the bell rang, Harold waited for George before moving out. When they were in the hallway he nervously looked to his friend.

“You don’t think he was telling the truth, do you?”

George raised a brow at his friend, offering a shrug.

“Probably not, he’s might be still ticked that I accidentally got a higher score than him on that test last week.”

“... When was your first kiss anyway?”

“Uh you know I’ve had so many I can’t quite remember… I think it was when Tommy had his first girls and boys party? We played spin the bottle and I landed on Nina Littleton.

“You kissed Nina Littleton?” Harold stuck out his tongue. Eugh!

“The power of the bottle picked her. I didn’t. Oh, and like you got your pick of the litter. Who was your first kiss?”

“Oh uh- you know it was… um… Oh! Look it’s my art class better get in there early! See you later George!” Harold dashed into the art room and straight to his table.

“Huh…” Must have been worse than Nina Littleton, he suspected. George shrugged, he’d see Harold again at lunch. He continued onto his Honors Biology class and worried about the answer later.

 

* * *

 

When lunch rolled around, Harold was tired. After grabbing the food (less disgusting but still very questionable), he picked at it and mindlessly doodled onto a piece of paper.

After getting his food, George wasted no time spotting the curly blond locks and slamming his tray down in front of the boy. Harold jumped out of his chair, looking up at George in confusion.

“Hard day?”

“Honors classes bite.” Which was his simple answer. Of course they did, but it was better than the other option of skipping a grade.

“I did manage to finish Pierre and the Improbable Important Murder of Professor Plotz. Part two.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be a great issue, Mr. Beard.” He smiled, “we should head to the treehouse today if we’re going to meet next week’s deadline.”

“It’s grueling work but you continue to keep me going, Mr. Hutchins.” He drummed his fingers on the table. “Oh yeah, you never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Your first kiss?”

“Oh. Right. My first kiss… Uh… You know I haven’t really… Had the chance.”

George took a moment, looking at his best friend in the entire world.

“Oh thank goodness.”

“Thank goodness?” Harold sat back in his seat, confused about the reaction.

Relief washed over the young writer.

“Well, the thing with Nina kind of didn’t happen. I mean, it almost happened but- uh- that night was the night we pulled the ‘Sriracha In The Punchbowl’ prank. Nina drank a lot of punch.”

Harold giggled at the memory.

“Oh yeah. I’m glad it wasn’t Nina. I’d never let you live that down.”

“I’d never let me live it down either.” He chuckled along with Harold, pausing for a second, “Psssh. I don’t see why that stuff is so important.”

“Yeah. Me neither. What’s so great about kissing anyway?”

“I mean you swap spit with someone and everything. Disgusting.”

“Right?”

Lunch ended with both of them feeling just a bit better about themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Harold waited by their usual spot near the back doors after school, smiling after a successful prank. George greeted his friend with a quiet five and a snicker.

“Man, did you hear Ms. Demeanor scream?”

“I thought the tartar sauce was a nice touch.” He grinned back, holding the door open for his best friend.

“We really outdid ourselves today.” He smiled and walked through the open door. “Treehouse?"

“Race you there.”

Harold pulled out his skateboard and set it on the ground, waiting for George to do the same. It wasn’t fun if the race started off unfairly. The other boy grinned and placed his on the ground.

“You’re on, hope you enjoy the taste of dust Mr. Hutchins.”

 

* * *

 

Harold tried his best but ended up in second place by a mere few inches. He laughed and followed George up the ladder and into the treehouse, putting his backpack and skateboard safely away.

“This place never gets old.”

“But we sure do.” He commented, having to duck down only slightly to stand up. “We’ll worry about renovations later. I believe we left our dear reader on a cliffhanger.”

“Right. Part two. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got.”

“Okay, so…” The rest of the day seemed to fly right past as the two began to work on their next issue. This one having particularly darker jokes, but still ones that made them crack up.

“Woah, is it eight already?”

“And I’m only halfway through. Ugh. So far so good, though. Your writing only gets better and better.” Harold stacked and organized the papers around the room, separating them into two stacks. Done and not-done.

“You think our parents will let us have a sleepover to finish up?” George got up from his spot on the ground, stretching his limbs. Harold climbed into the reinforced hammock and put both hands behind his head.

“I'm sure they would. We’d just have to get our sleeping bags.”

George grinned over at his friend. “Not to mention the snacks. You know, to keep our energy up.”

“Maybe a movie if you’re up to it?” Harold looked back and smiled.

“Oh, it’s not a proper sleepover without a movie. I’m thinking something cheesy with bad acting.”

“Sounds perfect.” Harold went down first and gathered the supplies, and of course asked his mom for permission. He even brought extra paper, just in case. George followed suit, going to his house and getting the appropriate amount of chips and whipped cream. He pets his cat on the way in and asked for permission on his way back while Harold had managed to hammer out a few more pages until he came to a particularly tough scene. It ended up with several balled up practice papers before he gave up.

“Why is drawing a kiss scene so hard!?” He groaned, flipping the practice paper over.

“Lack of reference.” George giggled a little bit and nudged him. “Why don’t we call Melvin? He’s the expert now, right?”

Harold turned red. “There’s no way we’re letting that nerd in here.”

He pulled out another sheet of paper and made what he assumed were kissy faces, hoping his muscles could somehow give him a reference. Why did they always skip over kissing scenes in movies?

“Mr. Hutchins, you know I adore your art. Buuut I’m pretty sure that’s not a kiss.”

“So what does a kiss look like, Mr. Beard?”

“Well, it’s definitely not two faces fused together, although that is a good character design to use later.”

Harold wrote that down on George’s script. A thought crossed his mind, and he grew nervous. George gently smiled, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, you can do it. And if you can’t we can trade the kiss for something else.”

"I feel like the kiss is a very important plot point." He paused for a moment. "Maybe we can... You know. Just- just for a reference of course."

George stopped in the middle of eating, taking a few more bites before swallowing. He used his hand to whip his mouth before answer. "Oh wow um...Yeah I mean, sure...sure just for reference. uh..how do we do this..?"

Harold sat up and stared at the piece of paper, trying desperately to focus on the situation.  
"I just need, um... It'll be quick." 

"Artistic liberties and such...I get it. And um hey I can probably write the seen better..with um..uh like experience." George rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you need to take a picture or something...?"

"My camera broke while we were being chased by the dance team for covering their floor in invisible itch powder."

George could help but snicker at the memory. "I've never seen a  group of people hop so fast in my life."

How do we even manage to outdo ourselves?" Harold laughed with him, even though the humor was short lived.

"But... Yeah. There's a mirror in here, right?"

"Yeah of course..so uh we just..kiss in front of the mirror. Right? kisssss in front of the mirror."

Harold hesitantly got up and pulled a small mirror out of his bag, then sat next to George- only leaving space for a hand between the both of them.  
"And you're sure you want to do this right?" 

"Oh, positive. The creative process and all. And you know, to get this dumb thing out of the way. ‘Cause I am not going to deal with a smug Melvin all week."

"Alright. Well... Here it goes..." Harold held the mirror close enough so he could get a good scope and realized just how embarrassed he looked. But it didn't matter, because if George says it's okay, then it's going to be okay. He leaned in for a kiss, trying to keep an eye on both his best friend and the mirror.

George offered his friend a supportive smile, all the while trying to keep his own panic on the inside. Clenching his hands, the writer tried getting his over as fast as possible.  
  
No nope mistake, big mistake. Smacking your face against somebody else's face is not a kiss. Harold pulled back and rubbed his cheek, looking at George.

"What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry!! I panicked! I mean technically..." He gave a short little snort laugh. "I can kiss it better."

He couldn't help but smile. "Don't try to be smooth. Let's um... Try again."  
  
"Okay, but uh you lead the charge on this one. Because I don't wanna hurt you again."  
Harold held up the mirror again and leaned in, this time being careful. He reminded himself mentally over and over that it was 'just for reference' and that the kiss didn't really mean anything.  
  
Then it happened. His panic melted away in an instant, replaced by a new kind of rush. He had accidentally closed his eyes but he felt like the mirror wasn't the most important thing right now. 

_Oh. Okay._ This was different but actually kind of nice. Really nice. George was unsure of what to do with his hands. so he settled for wrapping them around Harold. That seemed about right.  
  
It seemed like it ended too short, his cheeks were warm and flush and his eyes were wide.

"Whoa.."  
  
"That was..."

He wasn't sure that he had the words for it. He set the mirror down on the floor gently. He looked at George again, this time silently asking for permission to do it again.

Geroge put a hand to his mouth. He always imagined, when thought about it at all, when he had his first kiss it'd be with a girl. Maybe kissing guys every now and then wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
He looked over at Harold, giving him a small nod. Really, you never could be too careful with a reference. Harold moved closer and kissed George again, this time a little longer because surprise, he used the mirror. When he pulled away he started to laugh.

  
"I didn't think it was going to be... That nice."

"Yeah, it really is kind of neat. I can't believe we let Melvin do it before us." He fake pouted, before turning to Harold.

"....I mean I always knew kissing guys was a thing. I just didn't think it would be like that.."

There was a moment of silence from Harold, then he moved a little away from his friend.  
  
"George I think... I don't think I like girls. I mean like-like girls."  
  
"Oh, you mean.." It really took a moment to click. "OH! you're uh...you're gay. Hm."  


"That's okay with you... Right?"  
  
"Of course it is! No no don't get me wrong, I love that you were comfortable enough share. It's just I'm worried now I'm gonna have to share you with other people, if that makes sense in a non-creepy way.."

He laughed and moved back to his spot on the floor, resuming the comic panel he was stuck on.  
"You don't have to worry about that. I promise. Besides I'm too busy to date."  
  
George smiled grabbing his pen and paper, already started the outline for the next upcoming issues. A few itty bitty hearts making it onto the page.  
  
"Hey, you wanna do that in front of Melvin tomorrow and see if he flips his lid?"  


“Oh, that would be so good. I'd love to see the look on his face." He finally created a panel that looked good enough to keep and copied it onto the final draft. A few more pages and he would be done.


End file.
